My One Happening
by Sugar.Sweet.Apples
Summary: One-Shot inspired by the song before he cheats by carrie underwood, i wrote this like last year and i just edited and revised quickly then finished it n wala cute story yay so read really good dont really have summary Kouga/OC


**Hey people its me so im just writing a one shot so ya this story is just for kena and kouga you all know kena right well if u don't then read my other story t I'll update three perfect tears as soon as I can please review**

Before he Cheats

` That stupid little son of a bitch' I thought as I stood in front of a new black mustang

Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey

I was currently wearing a white t-shirt that was tight on my body, a black leather jacket. Long skinny jeans and my black hair with blue highlights was up in a high ponytail. On my right hand, my claws were griping a black baseball bat, on my left was the keys to the mustang in front of me.

Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know

As you can see you're wondering what im doing, well im standing in front of my ex-boyfriends car with a baseball bat. You can do the math. I looked around both ways making sure the parking lot was deserted. I was currently in Miami with my boyfriend. `well now ex-boyfriend' `he's probably dancing with a beach blond tramp' ` well might as well get to work.' I said to myself , trust me you don't want to know the tramp story, moving on. I walked over to the car, my heels clicking every time I took a step. ` Rin only let me have half an hour, and that's enough time for me.' I now stood in front of the car, I looked at both of my hand `were should I get started, the keys did make less noise so lets start with that'

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I held the key up, then slashed the side of his pretty little mustang. I took out my switch blade and opened all of the car doors with the key. I climbed into his car. I looked at his front seat in disgust. With the switch blade I carved my name into his leather seats `ha this is going to be more fun than I thought'. With the same blade I slashed a hole on all of his four tires. I quickly undid my high heels and held one of then in my hand. ` cant work with these things on but they may come in handy' I smiled a bit before I stabbed the heel onto his headlights `huh maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.'

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

`right now she's probably saying " im drunk" and his thinking he's gonna get lucky, huh wait till he see's this' I got out of his car and closed the doors. I quickly put my shoes on and admired my work.

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know

` now to get to the good part'

That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I put is keys in one of my back pockets and in the other the switch blade. Walking over to where that baseball bat is, I picked it up and swung that baby like I was in for a home run ` probably am'. When the bat hit that glass in the front of his car it was a miracle. I smirked and laughed` I feel so evil and good' I finished his car and began walking away from his stupid beat up car.

He said we would meet up at ten but I cant wait to see his stupid pretty face ha. So that's why right now im walking through the crowded streets of Miami to reach and see my now official ex-boyfriend. As im walking down the street I see him against a wall down the corner with a Miami beach Blondie tramp on top of him. I looked down at my watch 9:53 `crap I only have seven minutes till Rin comes and picks me up'

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me

I take my sunglasses off as I walk closer to him. I'm right in front of him when I dumb the keys to his new mustang in a glass full and untouched of tequila. He stop what he's doing a.k.a. making out with Blondie and looks down, frowns, then looks up with a pissed looks before he realizes that its me. When he finally looks up I can see the sadness in his eyes.

" Kena" he whispers

The only thing I do is look at him strait in eye. The stupid little Blondie just put a hand on his six pack. ` I used to do that'. I put on my ' I knew it' look and started walking away. When he saw me walk away he pushed blondie off , and ran up to me. He grabbed my should and spun me around.

" Im so sorry Kena" he whispers as if the whole world didn't already know.

" Im sorry" I scoffed " were through Kouga" I said and hung my head down low he couldn't see my smile

" Hey Kena don't cr-"

" IM NOT CRYING…." I snapped back at him"… now let me go, I have better things to do" I shook his hand off my shoulder and walked away again. As I walked I could hear him calling my name out `pathetic'. I wanted to cry so badly but I had to stay strong. When im walking down the street peacefully an aqua Ferrari pulls up and the door opens. I just get in without saying anything.

" Hey are you ok?" my little sis Rin asked as she drove down the street to the airport.

" I should be asking you the same thing"

she scoffed " Im sure Sesshomaru can live without me"

" As much as im sure Kouga can live with out me" I replied coolly

Its been hours since my little event and not one tear have I shed. Im about to fall asleep when my phone starts vibrating. I look down at my phone and for the first time my eyes start to water. Its Kouga.

" Hello" I answer

" Hey Kena look im sorry"

" Look Kouga, I don't know what your sorry about, you did what you did"

" Im really sorry please give me another chance:

" Now why would I do that"

" Because you always give me another chance"

" See that is where I made my mistake, I always give you another chance"

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh

I hung up before he could say anything. Before anything processed in my brain, I started crying. For the first time in my 20 years of life I cried for a guy. Not just any guy, but Kouga my first real love. With that last thought I drifted to sleep, waiting to see when I open my eyes I will be in a limo in front of my mansion in California.

**Hello and goodbye thank you, thank you for all of you guys that read please leave and review remember what am I suppose to think if u don't review and please don't be to harsh R&R thank you * bows to audience then walks away***


End file.
